bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Patsy Kensit
Patsy Kensit is a current housemate in Celebrity Big Brother 15 About In 1985, Kensit led a dual career as a singer and an actress. At the time, Kensit stated: "All I want is to be more famous than anything or anyone". In 1986, she won the lead female role in the film version of Absolute Beginners, based on the book by Colin MacInnes. In November 1987, she sang a duet with the Italian singer and songwriter, Eros Ramazzotti, entitled 'La luce buona delle stelle', which in English translates to 'The Good Light of the Stars' In 1988, Kensit's band Eighth Wonder had two Top 40 singles: "I'm Not Scared", written by Neil Tennant & Chris Lowe and produced by the Pet Shop Boys & Phil Harding (for PWL), which reached Number 7 in the British charts, and "Cross My Heart", which went up to Number 13, Eighth Wonder appeared on Top of the Pops, while Kensit also starred as Eppie in an adaptation of Silas Marner, with Ben Kingsley. Although the band's success quickly waned, "I'm Not Scared" appeared in the 1989 film Lethal Weapon 2, in which Kensit, now focused solely on being an actress, played Rika van den Haas, a South African consulate secretary with whom cop Martin Riggs (played by Mel Gibson) falls in love. In 1995, Kensit starred in Angels & Insects, with Kristin Scott Thomas and Mark Rylance, which was nominated for an Academy Award for Costume Design and directed by Philip Haas. Kensit's last major lead film role was in the Newcastle-based The One and Only. In 2004, Kensit joined the cast of soap opera Emmerdale as Sadie King and also regularly featured in the third series of Channel 4's Bo' Selecta! and its 2005 spin-off series A Bear's Tail. Kensit's success as the soap super-bitch and in a popular comedy brought her back to the public's attention. In September and October 2005, Kensit appeared as a celebrity contestant in Ant & Dec's Gameshow Marathon, progressing through to Play Your Cards Right before being eliminated by Carol Vorderman. On 23 June 2006, Kensit guest hosted The Friday Night Project with band Placebo. She appeared as the Grand High Witch of all the World at the Children's Party at the Palace in celebration of the Queen's 80th birthday in 2006. In September 2006, Kensit left Emmerdale, stating that commuting to Yorkshire and the time away from her sons was too stressful. As part of a dramatic week of episodes that coincided with Jeff Hordley's exit from the show, Cain Dingle and Sadie hatched an elaborate kidnap plan involving Tom King – they set up the transfer of £2million from the Kings to Cain in order for Tom to be released, however Cain double crossed Sadie. Her last appearance was at an airstrip watching Cain fly away, leaving her penniless and alone. In October 2006, Kensit joined the BBC One medical drama Holby City as ward sister Faye Morton. On 14 March 2010, it was revealed that she had decided to leave the show. Category:Celebrity Big Brother UK Category:Celebrity Big Brother 15 Housemate Category:Housemate Category:Female Housemate